Oneshot: Lovebites
by whutwhy
Summary: Will Vlad finally realize his feelings for Henry? VladxHenry.


_Who the fuck is Jasik? Who the fuck is Jasik? _This seemed to be my only thought right now, and the more I thought that thought, the more rage bubbled inside me. Rage because, I'm guessing, I was defenceless against a complete stranger-vampire, and because I cannot lift my head up and give this guy a piece of my mind. I don't care if he is a thief, feeding off me is something you just don't do. But I'm also kind of hoping he is my only threat right now.

"Vlad? Vlad, God, please wake up." I shiver slightly and relax, my ears keen to the comforting, smooth voice of my best friend, Henry. I cringe once, though, when his voice breaks and he strokes my face. We never were really affectionate. "Can you hear me?" I don't protest as he runs his fingers through my sweat-covered hair, and make my fingers dance on his thigh. "Oh, _good_," he gushes, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Mm-my head. It's… shit it hurts," I whimper, attempting once again to raise myself up, but to no avail. Henry chuckles softly as he lifts my head up and stacks another pillow underneath the soaked one, keeping a finger on my temple. "O-Ow! Easy…" I scold. I smirk, though, and mumble, 'bad drudge,' but I don't think he catches my funny.

"You were out for a while. Are you okay?" His voice is practically oozing concern, and I feel weird because it seems out of character. Very rarely does Henry let me know he's worried about me.

I shrug. "I don't feel so good. I need to puke…" I groan and try to put my hand over my eyes, but my arms are heavy and numb--useless for right now. "This isn't normal," I complain quietly, trying to make it seem like less of a big deal. Henry squirms.

"How much did he drink?" I open my eyes enough to catch him biting his lip and looking me up and down--particularly fixated on my wound.

"I don't know. A lot, I think." I close my eyes. It was painful to watch him stutter helplessly.

"I… will you… 'drink me?'" Henry smirks at his small joke, but rests a hand on my chest lightly--seriously.

"Are you… kidding me?" I snort, pushing my head all the way back. "Fuck no," I growl, forcing my arm up to touch his hand, "now, please, go bring me every bag of blood we have and don't talk."

Henry obeys.

***

It's been about an hour now, and I do feel much better, but I have said nothing to him yet, though, because I saw the cut on his arm. He gave me extra.

I roll my shoulders best I can and look away, because I feel guilty for thinking it was, 'just what I needed.' Henry is sitting on the end of my bed, gazing at my abdomen sadly. It almost feels like he's looking at my crotch… "Stop being so creepy and weird," I poke, sitting up gently. Though my tone is quiet and friendly, he takes offence and sits back, staring at his hands.

"Sorry," he murmurs, checking back to me with timid, wary eyes.

I smile and touch his forearm. "I was joking." This doesn't comfort him much, so I slide forward and sit practically in his lap. "It's okay."

"What's okay?" he whispers, tilting his head. That's when I feel it.

I touch my stomach lightly, my fingertips going numb temporarily as I lean in. Something in the pit of my stomach went off like a freaking cherry bomb, and I feel hot tears rising in my bottom lid. A large lump forms in my throat while a small tingle goes through my lower regions. Henry looks _adorable_. This is an odd thought, to say the least, so I back up and compose myself, stealing sideways glances at him every few seconds. Silence consumes us, and it's rather unsettling considering my previous mini-adventure.

"Why…" Henry doesn't have the guts to face me and turns away. "Why didn't you kiss me?"

I become defensive. "And what makes you so sure I was going to kiss you?" I snap, my face contorting in mock-confusion.

"Well, gee, I don't know. You got right in my face and tried to kiss me?"

"So?!" I exclaim back. I honestly don't know why I'm being so rough on him. I secretly wanted it.

"We've been friends for a while," he begins, "you can tell me anything." Henry slides closer to me. "_Anything_."

Then I lose it. I slap him across the face, gripping his cheek with my fingernails. Henry is shocked at first and tries to move away, but he doesn't understand. I lull him closer and closer to my face until there is no space left between us. We _kiss_.

It's hot and passionate, as if all the feelings we've had since we were eight were flooding from our lips in unspoken words. It's almost like we knew it all along, because everything comes natural--I know when to turn my head, when to rake my fangs against his lip, when to push his body. I know him, even though we've never done _this_. I pull back lightly with this thought, my brows knitting together for a split second. Nope, this is all worth it. So I press my lips back into his, eliciting a moan and a soft smack from him.

"V-Vlad…" he mumbles against my plump, red lips, blood pooling around his chin. I've bitten him, but I cannot care because the way he says my name is so husky and deep, a way I've never fucking heard him say my name before. "More."

"Oh, yes, my drudge." I shove him back onto the bed without another thought as to how I'm getting too kinky for my own good.

We roll back and forth for a good twenty minutes, getting out every last bit of frustration we have by thrusting and humping each other like wild animals. Although Henry is generally shy (around me, anyway), he's adjusting quite well, and even begins to lead.

Minutes later, he pulls away and rests his head against my chest, his heart thumping against his chest. I smile and place my hand over his ear, stroking and nipping at it softly. _I've always had feelings for you_.

I gasp at the sudden thought from Henry, and am suddenly thrust back into a time of innocence for us--when we were eight. I sigh, because I don't feel like reliving this moment right now, but kiss his head absently and let him play it out. It was the day he lost his trouser on the playground, and I had been flirting heavily with him after, even if neither of us knew it.

"I think that's when it started," he whispered, looking up to me. _It's fun being dominant_…

I push that thought aside and try to be sympathetic, because my feelings have only just surfaced--well, a few years ago, but still. "I like that," I wink, grinning from ear to ear.

We lounge there for a minute before I realize how comforting this is. I will always have Henry. I have always _had Henry, anyway, and I see a lot of bright days ahead of us. I chuckle softly and suck on his neck, leaving a large, reddish-brown lovebite._

"_Will you be mine?" I ask sappily, pouting. Henry just sighs happily and nuzzles into my chest._

"_I knew you'd come around." _


End file.
